Music Meme
by Bella Vittoria
Summary: Historias cortas basadas en canciones, algunas pueden contener shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi **de** ON/OFF**

Kanda siempre se había querido estar solo, solo unas pocas personas habían podido romper esa barrera que había levantado en su corazón, que lo cubría con una pared de acero. Primero fue Alma, su muerte lo llevo en un espiral de dolor y miseria, enfadado con el mundo y consigo mismo por eso. El tiempo paso, relegando esos recuerdos al fondo de su mente, y conoció a más personas, primero ese usagi baka, que lo molestaba llamándolo por su nombre, algo que solo unas cuantas personas tenían permitido, y también esa niña, junto con su sobreprotector e idiota hermano mayor. Y después llegó el, el moyashi de carácter suave y sonrisa amable, o eso parecía, comenzó a apreciarlo con el tiempo, y después, cuando lo hirió, sintió como si se hubiese acuchillado a sí mismo, viendo como le sonreía a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Tonight Tonight Tonight** de **Beat Crusaders**

Ese día Allen se despertó muy alegre, y siguió la tranquila rutina que se había formado con el paso del tiempo. Se vistió y después bajo a desayunar, donde lo esperaban ya sentados Lavi y Lenalee, les sonrió a ambos antes de depositar la monumental torre de comida, después llegó Link con mala cara por haberse desaparecido, y después llego Kanda con cara de pocos amigos y su sempiterno soba en las manos, Allen lo miro y después sonrió nuevamente ante algo que le dijo Lavi, al fin y al cabo todo eso era parte de una agradable rutina matinal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms falling beatifully** de **VanaN´Ice, Vocaloid**

Allen le sonrió con suavidad a Kanda y este le regreso la sonrisa, tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos y desde hace unos días había empezado su felicidad, la guerra contra el Conde Milenario había finalizado y ahora ambos vivían solos, como pareja, una pareja que se formó después de que Kanda hubiese sido elegido como general, Allen volvió a la orden gracias a él y el amor que había sentido por el japonés desde tiempo atrás había sido correspondido, alegrándolo de sobremanera, y por eso en ese momento, ambos en ese prado recostados en la hierba se miraron a los ojos, plateados contra negro, sonriéndose antes de unirse en un beso dulce de amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**The lazy song** de **Bruno Mars**

Lavi se despertó rodeado de libros en la biblioteca y ese día se sentía especialmente relajado, así que aprovechando que el panda no estaba salió a hurtadillas del lugar, bajo a desayunar decidido a relajarse al por mayor sin hacer absolutamente nada, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción después de comer hasta estar satisfecho. Se levantó decidido a ir por su pasatiempo favorito, molestar a Yu-chan, con un sonrisa se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento antes de encontrarse con Allen y saludarlo para después arrástralo con él, Allen solo soltó un suspiro y se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de ánimo en el que Lavi se había convertido, se encontraron con Lenalee que les sonrió amablemente y después molestaron juntos a Kanda un rato antes de que Lavi fuese encontrado por su maestro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Brightdown** de **Tamaki Nami**

Era la batalla final contra el conde milenario, ambos bandos enfrentándose, el cabello de Allen se movió con el viento desde el lugar donde estaba observando, preguntándose a sí mismo y a Neah cuál sería el momento adecuado para intervenir, vio como sus amigos se habían vuelto extremadamente fuertes, y vio también como Lavi y su maestro lloraban liberarse para después pelear, sus memorias de Noé hacían que sufriese con cada perdida de parte del conde Milenario, y sentía a Neah llorando en su interior, pero eso no lo iba a detener, cuando vio que el conde intervenía el saltó dispuesto a luchar Kanda volteó a verlo sorprendido ante la ráfaga blanca que paso a su lado, ambas espadas chocaron sacando chispas, la capa de Crown Clown se agito con el aire mientras la batalla continuaba, Link apareció a su lado bloqueando a un akuma y Allen solo puedo sonreírle. Con una sonrisa en los labios se enfrentó contra el conde para definir al ganador de la batalla con todos los Noé caídos a su alrededor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Poker Face** de** Yucha-P, Vocaloid**

Lenalee corrió intentando alcanzar cada uno de los establecimientos que le tocaban a ella, a lo lejos vio a Allen corriendo también cargando de bolsas, a su lado paso Lavi a toda velocidad con las listas en la mano, un torbellino de gente la envolvió y la metió a un local a empujones, a toda prisa intento salir, jadeando cuando lo logro. Kanda estaba tranquilamente pareado, mientras la gente pasaba a dos metros de él, espantados por la mirada que lanzaba al gentío enfrente de él. Komui gritaba por el comunicador que esperaba que ningún pulpo tocase a su hermanita. Intentando sortear a toda la gente que había, logro llegar a la plaza con todas sus bolsas, después aparecieron Lavi y Allen para finalizar con un malhumorado Kanda, Allen y Lavi rompieron en risas para después ser a acompañados por Lenalee y terminar con un Kanda con una leve sonrisa ladeada. Hacer compras en Navidad era difícil


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Hero´s comeback** de **Nobodyknows+**

Kanda intento alcanzar la mano de Allen que era empujado por la gente en la fiesta y maldijo a Lavi por haberlos convencido de ir, soltó un suspiro cuando lo perdió de vista y se dirigió hacia la barra para ver si lo encontraba. Allen mientras tanto intentaba soltarse de toda la gente a su alrededor en una batalla un tanto inútil, soltó un leve grito cuando vio el suelo demasiado cerca, logro mantener el equilibrio y por fin logro salir de la muchedumbre, busco a Kanda con la mirada hasta encontrarla en la barra con cara de querer matar a alguien, rodeado de muchachitas que reían.

Kanda estaba harto de las pláticas sin sentido que sostenían las chicas a su alrededor, ¿que no comprendían que no estaba de humor? Pues al parecer no, a lo lejos vio a Allen que lo observaba con una ceja arqueada soltó un suspiro mientras Allen se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano y se acercaba a él, las chicas se vieron decepcionadas y el soltó una risita antes de besar a Kanda en los labios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**El que quiera entender que entienda** de **Mago de Oz**

Allen solo se mantuvo imperturbable al lado de Kanda y frente a la mirada fría de Link, después de que este los sorprendiese besándose los había hecho sentarse y les había dado un sermón de porque hacer eso con otro hombre era incorrecto, Kanda solo soltó un bufido cansado mientras Allen seguía con su mirada tranquila, en un movimiento solo por enojar a Link Kanda tomo la mano de Allen, le dirigió una mirada burlona y le hizo levantarse para después darle un beso corto y después salir de la habitación. Allen lo miro severamente antes de que ambos marchasen por los pasillos de la orden con las manos todavía unidas.

A Kanda no le importaba lo que dijese cualquier persona y Allen aún menos, ambos ignorando los susurros que se originaban a su alrededor mientras caminaban, finalmente bajaron a la oficina de Komui donde estaba el inspector Leverrier que los miró con el ceño muy fruncido y ojos acusadores.

Komui los miró desde atrás comprensivamente. Leverrier solo soltó un gruñido diciendo que después arreglarían esa aberración Allen sonrió aliviado, cuando se terminase la guerra contra el conde estarían en problemas, pero a quien le importaba, en ese momento estaban juntos, y nunca nadie podría separarlos, nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es un reto que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de tomar, lo básico que se debe saber es que se pone el reproductor en aleatorio y con la canción que salga escribes, no se puede detener ni cambiar de canción. Bueno, dicho eso.**

**El Fandom es D. Gray-man.**

**Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Natsuhiboshi**

La canción resonaba con suavidad, mientras un bebe bostezaba en los brazos de su madre, ella no quería dejarlo, pero su marido insistía, el pequeño de cabellos castaños dormitaba suavemente en los brazos de la mujer, las lágrimas resbalaban hasta las mejillas del niño mientras pensaba en que hacer, dolida y triste, el amor que sentía por su hijo le dolía.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a challenge which has long wanted to make, the basics you should know is that the player on random and the song writing is put out, you can not stop or change songs. Well, I said that.**

**Fandom is D. Gray-man.**

**None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Brilliant **Diamond **Gensou Airly, Vocaloid**

Allen is looking forward to face the landscape of worship, Lavi laughed to see how the Moyashi tripped over his own feet while trying down the hill as fast as he could. Kanda sighed before reaching your partner and hold hands. Lenalee also river and down the hill together, green grass cover them feet while flowers were seen in many colors, smells exhaling, embriagándolos of happiness, were free, free at last, no order, no more sorrow, no more imprisonment in the dark castle, no more battles against Akuma or Count. Allen laughed while watching Kanda hugged the creek in the distance.

Lenalee Lavi began to mourn as his side looked surprised, Allen and Kanda also turned as she laugh and the tears kept falling. Live together cried laughingly agreed and others thought were friends, and that was the right thing for them, the four laughed.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews y criticas son aceptados**


End file.
